Just Friends
by emmyjean1293
Summary: another made up story about me and nick jonas


~10 years ago~

Emily's POV:

"Awww you two are so cute together! I can't wait to see you guys get married," Kevin teased.

"Shut up! Nick and I are just friends," I yelled.

"Whatever Emily, we all know that you and Nick were meant to be together," Joe shouted.

"We're just friends," Nick screamed.

F.F.: Present Time (Now you are 15 and Nick is 16) :

"Hey Emily, Nick's not home right now. I'll tell him you came by," Kevin said. **He knew that Nick and I have been best friends since I was 3 and Nick was 4.**

"No, Kevin. I actually came by because I need to talk to you and Joe," I replied.

"Oh, ok. Come in," he responded, opening the door a little wider.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"In his room. Do you want me to go get him?" Kevin replied.

"No, let's go up to his room," I decided.

I followed Kevin upstairs as he led me into Joe's room.

"Hey Kevin. Hey Emily. Wait Emily, what are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"I kinda need to talk to you and Kevin about something," I replied while shutting the door.

"Ok, what's up?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I really like Nick, but I don't know what to do. Should I tell him or not?" I responded.

"Em, we know it's obvious he likes you, so we think you should go for it," Kevin replied.

"But I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship, and I don't want that to happen," I said.

"It's a risk you have to be willing to take. It can make or break your friendship, but I say you should go for it," Joe added.

Nick's POV:

I was walking up to my room, and I heard a lot of talking from Joe's room. Then I heard a girl's voice, so I looked up at his room, and his door was shut. **Oh no, what has Joe gotten himself into this time?**

I got closer to the door and recognized the girl's voice. It was my best friend, Emily. **What is she doing in Joe's room...with the door shut?!? They also seem to be laughing a lot...wait why do I care? We're just friends...aren't we?**

I got up and walked into my room. I started working on a song.

**There she goes again  
The girl I'll never get  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...  
I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends  
Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**

I couldn't think of anything to finish the song because thoughts of Emily kept running through my head.

*11:00 pm*

Emily's POV:

I couldn't sleep, so I sat in a bean-bag chair, looking out my window, and I saw a shooting star.

"I wish Nick would tell me how he feels about me," I whispered.

When the shooting star passed by, I just stared out the window in deep thought. My thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of small taps on my window. I got up and opened the sliding glass door so I could get on the balcony. I looked around and saw a shadowed figure, who seemed familiar. **It was Nick!**

"What the- OMG! Nick!!! What are you doing here?!? It's late, and you should be at home," I said.

"Shhhh....Emily, I need to tell you something, and it's really important," Nick replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Emily, I know we have been friends for a really long time, but I wanted to tell you that I really like you," Nick answered.

"Nick, I feel the same way. I was just afraid of ruining our friendship if I told you how I felt," I replied.

"So, are you willing to take our friendship to the next level, and become my girlfriend?" Nick asked.

"Yes of course I will. Nick, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Emily," he responded.

F.F.: 7 years later:

Nick's POV:

Emily and I have been together since he night I heard her talking to my brothers. I also had just finished the rest of the song I wrote that night.

**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see her, my face smiles  
Cause now we're more than friends  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends **

I went to Emily's house and knocked on her door, because I needed to talk to her.

"Hey Nick," Emily said.

I got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. "Emily, I love you and you are my life. Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes," she cried.

F.F.: Wedding Day:

Emily's POV:

I was watching my bridal party walk down the aisle, and they started to play a song I haven't heard of. **WHY AREN'T THEY PLAYING THE TRADITIONAL SONG?!? **

**There she goes again  
The girl I'll never get  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...  
I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends  
Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**

**I walked down the aisle, and Nick sang the rest of the song, waiting for me at the altar.**

**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see her, my face smiles  
Cause now we're more than friends  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends **

F.F.: After Wedding:

Emily's POV:

I was crying so much because I was overwhelmed. Nick came up to me and wiped my tears away.

"Did you like the song they played at the wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was beautiful," I replied.

"Well, I wrote the first part of it 7 years ago, just a few hours before we started going out, but I never got to finishing it, so I decided to finish it before I proposed to you," Nick said.

I felt myself start to cry, but Nick wiped away my tears and kissed me. **I always knew we would be more than just friends.**


End file.
